


You Promised

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Steve makes promises and as we all know, not all of them can be kept.





	You Promised

"I can't do this anymore Steve..."

"That so?" He asked wincing as you helped him out of his suit, still he gave you a wry smile and perked an eyebrow.

You huffed as the top portion of his suit fell to the ground with a thud, his hands catching your shirt and pulling you in close, he brushed his lips along your jaw, he knew it weakened your knee’s. “You promised...” you whispered, fingers releasing the button on his tactical pants, why he had come home in his gear you had no idea, but you loved the dark blue suit. It still hadn’t stopped you from reminding him of his promise.

Steve hummed, smirking, he knew how to distract you. He helped you pull his undershirt off, shivered involuntarily as the soft pads of your fingertips traced the dark bruise that ran across his chest, catching your hands in his he kissed each fingertip, lips lingering in the center of your palm, “it’ll heal,” he promised, running a thumb across your cheek.

“You promised that you would hang up your suit...” you sighed avoiding his gaze. Steve had promised two years ago, then there was another alien invasion. Then the world was threatened, or there was a cat up a tree. “You said you wanted...” a kid, a family of your own, a home. The words hung in the air between you.

Steve’s brow’s drew together, leaning forwards he gently pressed his lips to yours, hand cupping the back of your head. He knew if he swiped in with his tongue you would moan, if he slid his hand in under the hem of your shirt it would make you shiver...

“You’re not being fair Steve...” you said on a sigh, unable to stop the shiver as his rough hand made its way up along your spine.

“No bra?” he asked raising his eyebrows at you, lips grazing up your neck, sucking just under your ear.

“I have been home all day...” you answered as he swept you up in his arms, long legs taking you into the bedroom in a few strides.

**

You stared at him as he slept, long lashes swept down over his cheeks, lips slightly parted. You hadn’t wanted this.

He had followed you, asking you to join in when Tony threw a huge cook out, asking you to help him find the museum, and ‘since you’re already here..’ Taking you to art galleries. You had agreed, not realizing that even when he walked you to your door, even when you made sure to have your key ready, even when he stepped closer... you had thanked him for a lovely evening out and promptly made your way inside, leaving him on the doorstep.

When had he begun sleeping over?

It was coffee.

He had showed up with a cup and asked if you had sugar he could borrow?

“You must have passed five quickie marts and at least two supermarkets,” you had frowned at him. 

Steve merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled at you from the steps, “figured your sugar would be sweeter.”

He had come back the following night for another cup, two nights after to drop off a book that made him think of you. Once he had your phone number he would send you YouTube links to a music video, ‘What is this?’ ‘This is not music.’ ‘Cat.’

It was easy being with him, even in silence there was no pressure. 

He had been the one to bring it up.

A family. Kids. More than one. “You would be beautiful pregnant, I mean you’re beautiful already... j-just...” You had laughed, he had looked so beside himself in that moment, kissing him had been simple. He had dragged you under him. “I’ll quit. We can move out into the country, get a job, house with two stories. HUGE backyard, a dog?”

“Two cars, vacations,” you had snickered, there wasn’t any way it would happen, he was too busy as Captain America. You giggled and let him make plans. The night was long and he kept whispering into your ear.

You ran a finger down the length of his nose smiling when he swiped at you before turning away from you and shoving his butt into you. What a softie, you wondered when it had become something you wanted. He kept saying he wanted it, but every time you agreed to it there was another mission. A week away. Two.

***

Steve woke and after washing his face he made his way into the kitchen. “Breakfast?”

You nodded setting a plate in front of him and leaned back against the counter, mind wandering.

“Plans?”

You looked at him surprised, “Uh, nothing today, a few calls...”

“You’re distracted.” You nodded and smiled, running a hand through your hair and letting your mind wander again. “What are you thinking?” he asked nearly finished with his plate.

Your gaze fell on him, taking him in.

Steve felt the air shift, the way you looked at him made his heart ache. As if you wouldn’t see him again. “Babe?”

You shook yourself and smiled at him, “Ah, I have to get the oil changed in my car! Gonna go see a few friends, errand to run, there’s the thing with work, boring stuff really.”

Steve blinked and you were pecking his cheek and running your fingers through his hair quickly. He reached for you, his fingers just missing you as you stepped out of reach and grabbed your purse. 

The apartment was a little too quiet suddenly.

***

Steve stared at the door from his spot on the ground.

Your laughter rang through his mind, it was too dark without you there. When had you left? Was it right after he left for his last mission? Did you wait to pack everything? Did you do it alone? Did your friends help?He shook his head, unable to stop the tears falling, he realized suddenly he didn’t know any of your friends.

‘You promised...’ your voice whispered.

He had. 

He hadn’t thought you would want him. He kept whispering about a family. A little girl with your eyes and his blond hair or a little boy with your hair and his eyes. 

Steve dropped his head to his arms as he hugged his knees. He had opened the door to find everything gone. Not everything, but your stuff. Your pictures, the throw you used to curl up on the couch, your books, your crossword puzzle. 

He had run to the bedroom, empty, clothes, your pillows gone.

Stumbling back into the living room he found the small note. Simple.

‘Don’t look for me.’

He couldn’t blame you. He had promised. He had seen it, the moment you stopped joking about it. Had finally agreed. Not that you two had tried, but you had stopped not trying. You had gone to the doctors, found out your cycle, you wanted a child with him.

Why had he agreed to more missions? Skipped dinner with you? He had gone and bought a ring. Yet, he had hidden it away. 

Anyone could tell you had become more quiet. You stopped reminding him of his promise, he could see it hurt every time you had. He would forget to remind you that the team invited you to dinner, that they asked for you. Your coffee dates with Pepper and Nat were canceled and communication withered. He didn’t try as hard to remind you of them.

He still came home after every mission. “I’m tired,” he grumbled and dropped into bed. You smiled and nodded, being quiet so as not to bother him. He ignored your soft touch, the way you carefully slid into bed after turning off the lights. The way you ran your fingers along his arm, up his shoulder to his neck, softly running into his hair; it would always lull him into sleep and he would wake to go for his run before you woke. Of course if he found a new route to go who would blame him if he got back after you had gone to work? 

Sobs shook his body.

It hurt. 

This hurt so much more than he had ever imagined. 

He knew.

He knew that he was pushing you. He had thought... what had he thought? That you would forget his promise? 

He should have kept this promise.


End file.
